Звёздные войны
thumb|right|270px|Логотип серии «Звездные войны». «Звёздные войны» ( ) — североамериканская фантастическая медиафраншиза, созданная Джорджем Лукасом. В ней описываются приключения множества персонажей, происходящие «давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике». С 1976 года по настоящее время в рамках вселенной «Звёздных войн» были выпущены сотни книг и комиксов для аудитории всех возрастов, несколько анимационных сериалов, множество компьютерных и настольных игр, 9 полнометражных фильмов-эпизодов и несколько фильмов спин-оффов. __TOC__ Стилистика thumb|250px|right|Начальная фраза всех эпизодов. Надпись «A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…» (Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике…), которая появляется в начале каждого эпизода Звёздных войн, сразу устанавливает временной период, в котором происходили все события в Галактике и их соотношение к нашему времени. Эта фраза отсылает нас к не раз слышанной в детстве «Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой стране…» и другим, подобным ей вариантам (Для русского человека более привычный вариант: «В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве, за тридевять земель, за тридесять морей».). Вероятно, таким способом говоря нам, что фильмы могут быть истолкованы как мифы о будущем, а не буквально произошедшие события. Лукас намеренно оставил нам возможность додумывать детали. Сага повествует о существовании «древней» цивилизации, о вселенной, совершенно не относящейся ни к Земле ни нашей галактике. И хотя в галактике Звёздных войн есть напоминающие нас люди, они не являются выходцами с нашей планеты. Цивилизация в галактике звёздных войн умеет путешествовать через бескрайние просторы космоса, заниматься терраформированием, строить экуменополисы и основывать колонии, так продолжается на протяжении 25 000 лет. Кроме обычных, свойственных научной фантастике, вещей, в этой вселенной вполне спокойно уживаются с техническим прогрессом сверхъестественные: рыцари, магия, ведьмы, принцессы и причудливые виды, такие как эвоки, вуки и другие. Фильмы саги охватывают лишь три поколения, однако история галактики растянулись на много больший период (от Зари джедаев до Наследия). История создания Хронология создания 200px|thumb|Афиша фильма «[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда|Звёздные войны»]] * май 1971 года — в Каннах (Франция) студия «Юнайтед артистс» подписывает с Джорджем Лукасом контракт на создание фильмов «Американские граффити» и приключенческого боевика «Звёздные войны» (на «Звёздные войны» на тот момент у Лукаса был лишь самый общий набросок).«The Empire Strikes Back and So Does Filmmaker George Lucas With His Sequel to Star Wars» by Jean Vallely, Rolling Stone, June 12th, 1980 * 3 августа 1971 года — «Юнайтед артистc» зарегистрировали название «The Star Wars» в Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний.Rinzler, Making of Star Wars, p. 6 * январь-апрель 1973 года — после премьеры «Американских граффити» Лукас приступает к работе над «Звёздными войнами», комбинируя возможные имена и звания героев, названия планет. Результатом стал двухстраничный набросок с заголовком «Журнал Уиллов».Rinzler, Making of Star Wars, p. 8 В наброске присутствует ярко выраженное влияние космооперах Эдварда Элмера Смита. * 17 апреля 1973 года — в Милл-Вэлли (пригород Сан-Франциско) Лукас начинает создание первого сценария фильма «Звёздные войны». К началу мая готов первый 14-страничный синопсис с заголовком «The Star Wars», являющийся по сути переложением «Скрытой крепости» А.Куросавы в научно-фантастическом космическом антураже.Starwars.com Homing Beacon #223 * июнь 1973 года — после отказа от фильма студий «Юнайтед артистс» и «Юниверсал» контракт на съёмку «Звёздных войн» был подписан со студией «Двадцатый век Фокс». Лукас получал 50 тысяч долларов за сценарий и 100 тысяч за режиссуру плюс права на сопутствующие товары и сиквелы. * сентябрь 1973 — май 1974 года — Лукас перерабатывает синопсис в черновик сценария, а в июле — в полноценный сценарий. * январь 1975 года — окончен второй черновик сценария «Приключения Старкиллера (эпизод первый) «Звёздные войны»». * 1 мая 1975 года — Лукас пишет новый шестистраничный синопсис, озаглавленный «Приключения Люка Старкиллера. Эпизод I: Звёздные войны». К 1 августа 1975 года окончен третий черновик сценария фильма. * январь 1976 года — создан последний, четвёртый черновик. Правки в него продолжали вноситься уже по ходу съёмок в Тунисе и в Англии. * 22 марта 1976 года — в Тунисе начались съёмки фильма «Звёздные войны». * декабрь 1976 года — роман «Звёздные войны» выпущен издательством «Ballantine Books». * 12 апреля 1977 года — издательство «Marvel» выпустило первый выпуск комикса «Звёздные войны». * 25 мая 1977 года — в США состоялась премьера фильма «Звёздные войны». * февраль 1978 года — издан роман «Осколок кристалла власти» Алана Дина Фостера, в котором использованы не вошедшие в фильм элементы сценария «Звёздных войн» и который в свою очередь мог стать основой для сценария низкобюджетного фильма-сиквела. * 17 ноября 1978 года — на телеканале «CBS» показан телефильм «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск», первый спин-офф франшизы. * 21 мая 1980 года — премьера кинофильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар». * март 1982 года — для платформы «Atari 2600» вышла «Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back», первая официальная видеоигра по вселенной «Звёздных войн». * 25 мая 1983 года — премьера кинофильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». * 25 ноября 1984 года — премьера телефильма «Караван смельчаков. Приключения эвоков». * 7 сентября 1985 года — премьера мультсериалов «Звёздные войны: Эвоки» и «Звёздные войны: Дроиды». * 24 ноября 1985 года — премьера телефильма «Эвоки. Битва за Эндор». * октябрь 1987 года — компания «West End Games» выпустила первую ролевую игру по вселенной «Звёздных войн». * 1 мая 1991 года — выход романа Тимоти Зана «Наследник Империи»; начало бума публикации романов по вселенной «Звёздных войн». * 31 января 1997 года — выход «специального издания» фильма «Новая надежда»; «специальные издания» остальных фильмов Оригинальной трилогии вышли 21 февраля и 14 марта того же года. * 19 мая 1999 года — премьера кинофильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза». * 16 мая 2002 года — премьера кинофильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». * 7 ноября 2003 года — премьера мультсериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». * 19 мая 2005 года — премьера кинофильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». * 3 октября 2008 года — выход полнометражного мультфильма «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», ставшего первой серией одноимённого мультсериала. * 30 октября 2012 года — компания «The Walt Disney Company» официально объявила о покупке компании «Lucasfilm, Ltd» вместе с большей частью прав на франшизу «Звёздные войны». * 25 апреля 2014 года — на сайте «StarWars.com» анонсирован перезапуск вселенной Звёздных войн и выделение практически всех выходивших ранее материалов в отдельную вселенную «Легенд». Концепция Источники вдохновения thumb|240px|Флэш Гордон Исходным пунктом создания Звёздных войн было желание Джорджа Лукаса возродить идею «ковбоев в космосе» — приключенческих боевиков в космическом антураже, с погонями и перестрелками, с противостоянием добра и зла. Концепцию эту он почерпнул в детские годы, проведённые в городе Модесто, из комиксов и телесериалов (в первую очередь, о Флэше Гордоне и Баке Роджерсе). В свою очередь, все эти произведения ведут начало от «Марсианской серии» о Джоне Картере Эдгара Райса Берроуза. В мае 1971 года Лукас пытался приобрести у студии «Кинг фичерс» права на торговую марку «Флэш Гордон», но заявленная цена оказалась слишком высока; это событие и подтолкнуло его к созданию самостоятельной франшизы. Влияние сериалов о Флэше Гордоне на фильмы «Звёздных войн» видно во множестве проявлений, начиная с противостояния Повстанцев и сил Империи и заканчивая Облачным городом и вступительными «уплывающими вдаль» титрами вначале каждого фильма саги. Из этого и подобных ему комиксов и телесериалов были заимствованы лазерные мечи, лучевые пистолеты, плащи, средневековые костюмы, чародеи, ракетные корабли и космические битвы. Из самого Берроуза, помимо приключенческой героики, Лукас заимствует ряд элементов, например, название «ситы» (в «Марсианском цикле» это гигантские неуязвимые злобные насекомые). thumb|left|200px|Галактический патруль Э. Э. Смита Существенные элементы были заимствованы Лукасом у пионера жанра космооперы Эдварда Элмера Смита. Так, ленсмены из его романа «Галактический патруль» (1937) стали прообразом рыцарей-джедаев. Как и джедаи, ленсмены следят за порядком в галактике, пользуясь целым арсеналом паранормальных способностей, которые делают их практически неуязвимыми в бою. Джедаи служат Силе, а ленсмены обращаются к «Космическому Целому».«Galactic Gasbag» by Stephen Hart, Salon.com, April 10th, 2002, http://www.salon.com/ent/movies/feature/2002/04/10/lucas Оттуда же происходят кристаллы Кайбёр, усиливающие (в ранних черновиках — порождающие) джедайские способности. Любовь к фантастике Лукасу привили и популярные научно-фантастические журналы, такие как «Amazing Stories», «Astounding Stories» — прежде всего такие писатели, как Гарри Гаррисон, Э. Э. Смит, Роберт Хайнлайн. Важную роль в формировании визуальной стилистики Звёздных войн сыграла патриотическая атмосфера, царившая в США после Второй мировой войны, в частности, художественные и документальные фильмы о войне.«Война мне нравилась. Когда я рос, для всех это была важная тема. Военные книги на кофейных столиках, документальные передачи наподобие «Победы на море» по телевизору… О войне говорили повсюду». (Джордж Лукас. Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas by Dale Pollock, 1983, p. 12) Идея масштабных противостояний двух армий, воздушных (космических) боёв были привнесены в фильмы именно оттуда. thumb|250px|«Скрытая крепость» Акиры Куросавы Режиссёр неоднократно подтверждал, что на его работы значительно повлияли сюжет и персонажи японских самурайских фильмов Акиры Куросавы, в первую очередь «Скрытой крепости» (1958), а также «Отважный самурай» (1962) и «Телохранитель» (1961). В свою очередь, «Скрытая крепость» базируется на пьесах «Кандзинтё» (1845) для театра кабуки и «A-Така» (XV—XVI вв.) для театра но, в которых в главной роли выступали реальные исторические личности — самурай Минамото Ёсицунэ и его слуга Бэнкэй. Со слов Лукаса, именно картины Куросавы подтолкнул его к идее рассказать историю «Новой надежды» через приключения простых дроидов, а не от лица основных героев. Также классический японский фильм повлиял и на концепцию образа Дарта Вейдера, чей отличительный черный шлем был создан под влиянием от внешнего вида шлемов самураев. Со слов Лукаса, разрабатываемый им проект, в последствии эволюционировавший в «Звёздные войны», изначально должен был стать ремейком серии фильмов 30-х годов о Флэше Гордоне (серия представляла собой «сериал», состоявший из небольших фильмов по 10-20 минут каждый, демонстрировавшихся в кинотеатрах на еженедельной основе), но ему не удалось получить лицензию на эту серию. thumb|left|240px|Фримены Дюны Также Лукас неоднократно признавал, что источником его вдохновения была «Дюна» Фрэнка Герберта. В ранних черновиках сценария «Звёздных войн» это влияние было гораздо более отчетливым — множество феодальных Домов и цветистых изречений, и сокровище, хранимое Принцессой, было не чертежами «Звезды смерти», а грузом «ауровой специи» (aura spice). В окончательном варианте Звездных войн наиболее прослеживаемый мотив «Дюны» — встреча главного героя с группой мятежников, заручившись поддержкой которых и встав во главе их маленькой армией, он нападает на крепость могущественной вражеской империи и свергает правителя. Из всех уроков, которые Джордж Лукас взял у Фрэнка Герберта, скрытым уроком было умение создавать миф средствами научной фантастики. Ещё одним источником влияния считается цикл «Академия» Айзека Азимова о возвышении и падении межзвёздной империи. «Город-планета» Трентор мог превратиться в столицу Империи Альдераан (в окончательном варианте — Корусант).Майкл Камински. Тайная история «Звёздных войн» thumb|230px|«Тора! Тора! Тора!» (1970) При работе над фильмом «Звёздные войны» Лукас активно использовал литературу по мифам разных народов, как европейских (греческих, римских, кельтско-германских), так и азиатских. Лукас не раз говорил, что, создавая «Звёздные войны», он создавал современный миф, основанный на исследованиях Джозефа Кэмпбэлла, с которым он впоследствии подружился. Влияние Кэмпбелла в большей степени сказалось на Эпизодах V и VI. Важным побудительным мотивом к съёмке фильма «Звёздные войны» стало желание Лукаса противостоять росту пессимизма и цинизма, распространявшиеся в североамериканском обществе на фоне Вьетнамской войны и экономического кризиса. Лукас хотел вернуть американцам, прежде всего детям и молодёжи, веру в будущее, желание мечтать и воплощать свои мечты в собственных поступках. Новая надежда Оригинальная трилогия Становление Расширенной Вселенной Трилогия приквелов Войны клонов Переход прав С 2012 года права на вселенную были переданы концерну The Walt Disney Studios. В 2014 году новый правообладатель произвёл перезапуск вселенной, что привело к выходу новых фильмов, первым из которых стал «Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы». Трилогия сиквелов Франшиза Фильмы Переиздания Книги «Новый орден джедаев» «Войны клонов» Комиксы [[Файл:Original_1970s_Star_Wars_Comic_Books.jpg|thumb|left|240px|Комиксы первой серии производства Marvel]] Комиксы по «Звёздным войнам» стали важной составной частью франшизы ещё до премьеры первого кинофильма благодаря политике директора по маркетингу компании Lucasfilm Чарльзу Липпинкотту. С большим трудом Липпинкотт договорился с главным редактором издательства Marvel Comics Роем Томасом об издании комиксовой адаптации фильма. Первый и второй выпуски серии были выпущены в продажу до премьеры фильма «Новая надежда». Кроме того, на фестивале Comic-Con 1976 года в Сан-Диего был подготовлен стенд, посвящённый как фильму, так и сопутствовавшим комиксам. Основными издателями комиксов «Звёздных войн» являлись Marvel Comics и Dark Horse Comics; многие ранние комиксы публиковались в газетных полосах изданий Los Angeles Times Syndicate и Watertown Daily Times. Ряд комиксов создан японскими художниками в формате манги. К настоящему времени число отдельных комиксов по «Звёздным войнам» превышает 2 тысячи наименований. Именно они обеспечивают хронологически наиболее масштабное изображение истории Далёкой-далёкой Галактики, охватывая события более чем 35 тысяч лет её истории. В 2014 году права на издание комиксов вернулись к Marvel Comics, перезапустившей линейку. С 2017 года также комиксы по «Звёздным войнам» выпускает издательство IDW. С развитием электронных технологий некоторые комиксы стали выпускаться исключительно в виде веб-комиксов ( ); с 2004 года многие веб-комиксы размещались на сайте официального фан-клуба «Звёздных войн» Hyperspace. В России и сопредельных государствах основными издателями комиксов являются компании «ДеАгостини», «АСТ», «Комильфо», а ранее также — «Махаон». Значительная часть комиксов имеются только в любительском переводе; такими переводами занимались и занимаются такие ресурсы, как Star Wars Комикс, Jedi Council, CMProject и др. Существуют и оригинальные комиксы по мотивам произведений Вселенной. Игры Игрушки Видеоигры За период с 1982 года по вселенной «Звёздных войн» выпущено более 150 лицензированных видеоигр на различных игровых платформах. Среди них наиболее распространёнными жанрами являются: космические симулятор (в том числе аркадные), action-adventure, шутеры от первого и третьего лица, платформер. Широкую популярность получили RPG («Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic») и MMORPG («Star Wars Galaxies», «Star Wars: The Old Republic»). Для компании «LucasArts» характерно привлечение сторонних разработчиков для создания видеоигр в рамках данной франшизы: количество видеоигр, созданных собственными подразделениями компании, сравнительно мало. В 2010-е годы видеоигры по вселенной появились на мобильных устройствах, а после 2012 года права на разработку и издание перешли к компании Electronic Arts, значительно сократившей частоты выпуска видеоигр. Ролевые игры Ролевые игры по «Звёздным войнам» занимают важную часть франшизы, они представляют один из наиболее стабильных (хоть и не самый многочисленный по числу любителей) её сегмент. В конце 1980-х годов сообщества, сложившиеся вокруг игр компании «West End Games», были практически единственными активными фанатскими группами франшизы в то время, а работа коллектива авторов под руководством редактора Билла Славичека позволила каталогизировать и улучшить Вселенную: во время разработки правил для игры были даны имена почти всем существовавшим на тот момент расам и персонажам, типам кораблей, оружия и дроидов, выработаны принципы функционирования Вселенной и заполнены многочисленные сюжетные лакуны. West End Games внесла неоценимый вклад в последовавшее возрождение «Звездных войн», последовавшее за выходом «Трилогии Трауна» Тимоти Зана. Впоследствии выпуском ролевых игр занимались компании «Wizards of the Coast» (1999—2010) и «Fantasy Flight Games» (с 2012). Коллекционные карточные игры Настольные игры За время существования франшизы «Звёздные войны» было выпущено около 400 настольных игр. Среди лидеров этого направления — компании Parker Brothers, Topps, Kenner, Decipher, Fantasy Flight Games, Milton Bradley. Анимационные фильмы и сериалы «Эвоки» и «Дроиды» «Войны клонов» (2003) «Войны клонов» (2008) «Повстанцы» «Сопротивление» Полнометражные игровые фильмы «Праздничный спецвыпуск» «Караван смельчаков» «Антология» «Звёздные войны» на русском языке Каноны Коммерческие успехи Едва ли не самое известное произведение в жанре космической оперы, «Звёздные войны» — одна из успешнейших киновселенных, занимающая вторую строку в мировом рейтинге сборов кинофильмов после кинофраншизы вселенной «Марвел». В общем сравнении, лишь вселенная «Покемонов» компании «Нинтендо» обладает большей капитализацией за время своего существования. ---- Фильмы Первые выпущенные три фильма (оригинальная трилогия) рассказывают о Галактической Гражданской войне, в которой горстка людей, называющих себя Альянсом Повстанцев сражается с грозной Галактической Империей в эпической битве между добром и злом. Молодой парень с фермы Люк Скайуокер, тренируется, чтобы стать последним (и первым в новом поколении) из мистических воинов, известных как джедаи, и возможно единственным кто сможет противостоять Дарту Вейдеру, Темному Лорду Ситхов, а также его учителю, Императору Палпатину (Дарт Сидиус). Трилогия приквелов (Эпизоды I, II, и III) описывает события, приведшие к Галактической Гражданской Войне, падению Галактической Республики и расцвету Галактической Империи, от Битвы за Набу между Набу и Торговой Федерацией, сквозь Войны клонов против Конфедерации Независимых Систем. Эти войны были тайно организованы Ситхами под предводительством загадочного Дарта Сидиуса, кото тайно контролировал обе стороны. Трилогия-приквел сосредоточен на рассказе о судьбе Энакина Скайуокера, отце Лейи и Люка, который обучался на джедая после битвы при Набу, но постепенно был обращен ко тьме и стал Дартом Вейдером. Все кинофильмы Оригинальной трилогии и Трилогии приквелов сняты в жанре космической оперы. В фильмах широко используются архетипические фигуры и темы классической литературы. Они основаны на концепции «Силы», энергии, которой может управлять человек, рожденный с врожденными способностями и обученный совершенствовать свое мастерство. Сила может использоваться для перемещения объектов, чтения или управления разумом или даже влиять на исход крупных сражений. Человек обучается в использовании «светлую сторону» силы для хорошего джедая; кто-то тренировался в использовании «темной стороне» зла либо Ситхом или Темным Джедаем. История начинается с «Давным-давно, в далёкой-далёкой галактике…». Это фраза, которая появляется в начале оригинальных шести фильмов и многих спин-оффов Звёздных Войн, стала частью американской поп-культуры. В фильмах широко используются архетипические фигуры и темы классической литературы. Они основаны на концепции «силы», энергии, которой может управлять человек, рожденный с врожденными способностями и обученный совершенствовать свое мастерство. Сила может использоваться для перемещения объектов, чтения или управления разумом или даже влиять на исход крупных сражений. * Звездные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (19 мая 1999) * Звездные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (16 мая 2002) * Звездные войны. Эпизод III: Месть Ситхов (19 мая 2005) * Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории (24 мая 2018) * Изгой Один: Звездных Войны. Истории (10 декабря 2016) * Звездные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая Надежда (25 мая 1977) * Звездные войны. Эпизод V: Империя Наносит Ответный Удар (21 мая 1980) * Звездные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение Джедая (25 мая 1983) * Звездные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение силы (17 декабря 2015) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи (14 декабря 2017) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход (19 декабря 2019) Все оригинальные фильмы были сняты: в среди реальных мест, в Elstree Studios.Фильм «Звездные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» был снят на киностудии Leavesden Film Studios, а последующие приквелы были сняты в Сиднее, Австралия. Тунис послужил местом для съемок сцен на пустынной планете Татуин в «Новой надежде», Скрытая угроза,Атака клонов и ближе к концу и в Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов. Джордж Лукас сильно возился с оригинальной трилогией. Эпизоды IV—VI были ремастированы и переизданы как Трилогия Звёздные Войны (специальное издание) (как театрально, так и на VHS) в течение 1997 года, и снова на DVD-релизе в сентябре 2004 года. Фильмы прошли обширную очистку и реставрационные работы, и Лукас воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы внести ряд изменений и добавить эффектов. На съезде ShoWest в 2005 году Джордж Лукас продемонстрировал новые технологии и заявил, что планирует выпустить все шесть фильмов в новом формате 3-D film, начиная с новой надежды в 2007 году. Лукас также намекал в прошлом, что он выпустит свои окончательные, часто называемые «архивные» издания всех шести фильмов Star Wars в формате домашнего видео следующего поколения в 2007 году. Этот релиз должен был совпасть и отпраздновать 30-ю годовщину саги о Звездных войнах. Повторяющиеся мотивы * Потеря конечностей (в каждом фильме кроме Скрытой Угрозы где целое туловище было разрезано пополам). По началу это кажется слишком жестоким для фэнтезийного фильма, ориентированного на подростков, .Кажется, в мире Star Wars это не то, что с рядом кибернетических частей. Кроме того, использование световых мечей предотвращает кровотечение, немедленно прижигает раны * Фраза «У меня очень нехорошее предчувствие», что больше похоже на пасхальное яйцо * Число 1138 появляется в каждом фильме саги «Звёздные войны» в качестве пасхалки на первый фильм Лукаса: THX 1138 * Во всех фильмах, за исключением «Месть Ситхов», герои сталкиваются с монстроподобными существами: ** Новая Надежда ''— Дианога ** ''Империя наносит ответный удар — Вампа, Космический червь ** ''Возвращение Джедая ''— Ранкор, Сарлаак ** Скрытая Угроза — Водное чудовище сандо, Морской убийца Опий ** Атака клонов — Реек, Аклай, Нексу ** Изначально в «Месть Ситхов Оби-Ван Кеноби ''столкнулся с существом на «Утапау, ''но позже сцена была вырезана из фильма. Отражение в других фильмах Звёздные войны отразились в других произведениях, как и наоборот: Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Десантный корабль Торговой федерации — Хэйлайнеры в «Дюне» * Королевское платье Амидалы — «Последний Император» * Неуклюжесть Джар-Джар Бинкса — Бастер Китон, Гарольд Ллойд * Команда ремонтных дроидов Оди Мандрелла — Три Мареонетки * Классическая гонка Бунта Ив — «Бен Гур» * Спидер-байк FC-20 — Бэт-мотоцикл * Сенатор Греблипс и его помощники — «E.T.» (Инопланетянин) * «Страх ведет к гневу, гнев ведет к ненависти, ненависть ведет к страданиям» — Литани от страха в «Дюне» * «Большая problemo» — «Терминатор 2» Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Куханы — Ядовитые многоножки из «Проклятья сороконожек» (Wu Gong Zhou) * WA-7 — «Джетсоны» * Джеонозинские спиральные шпили — Гора Крампет в «Как Гринч украл рождество» * Джеонозийцы смешиваются и вылазят из стены — «Чужой» * Выходки C-3PO на джеонозианской фабрике дроидов — Чарли Чаплин в «Новых временах» * «Я упал и не смог подняться.» — Коммерческий мидилерт * LAAT/i — транспортёр из «Дюны» * Межзвёздный шлюп типа «Панворка-116» — «Трон» * Механическая рука Энакина на свадьбе — «Терминатор 1 и 2» Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Походка и когти на на ногах Гривуса — Велоцераптор из «Парка юрского периода» * Кашель Гривуса — Смеагол/Голлум во «Властелине колец» * «Мы попали в самое пекло!» — «Аполлон 13» * Тени жалюзи во время разговора Энакина и Йоды — «Касабланка» * Аген Колар — Ворф из «Звёздного пути» * Боевой клич вуки — «Тарзан» * Обувь солдат-клонов во время убийства Ки-Ади-Мунди — «Самый длинный день» * Убийство Энакином младших джедаев — «Список Шиндлера» * Энакин душит Падме — «Отелло» * Энакин и Оби-Ван одновременно применяют толчок Силы — «Матрица» * Вулканические сполохи во время дуэли на Мустафаре — «Властелин колец» * Вейдер на операционном столе — Стивен Бойн в «Бене Гуре» * Вейдер приходит в себя и сразу встает с операционного стола — «Франкенштейн» * Похоронная процессия Падме — Похоронная процессия Офелии из «Гамлета» Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * C-3PO — робот из «Метрополиса» * R2-D2 — Дроны из «Молчаливого бега» * C-3PO и R2-D2 — Лорел и Харди * Джавы — Манчкины из «Волшебника изумрудного города» * Песчаный транспорт — Песчаный транспорт из «Дюны» Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Эфант Мон — «Человек-слон» (The Elephant Man) * Клаату (никто) и Барада, два приспешника Джаббы — игра на клаату барада никто из «День, когда земля остановилась» * Мон-каламари — «каламари» переводится с французского как кальмар * Адмирал Акбар — по-арабски «акбар» — великий Ответвления См. также * Галактика * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход» Ссылки * Официальный сайт франшизы «Star Wars» Примечания и сноски Категория:Понятия реального мира Категория:Звёздные войны